


It all began by asking for directions.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Niles, a man who cares about little other than looking after his daughter by making sure she doesn't go through the same things he did. A man who when you add together childcare and a part time job has little time left for anything else, a small flat that even with only two people living in it felt small.  Forcing him to open up a bit more proves to be a huge task.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Niles, a man who cares about little other than looking after his daughter by making sure she doesn't go through the same things he did. A man who when you add together childcare and a part time job has little time left for anything else, a small flat that even with only two people living in it felt small.  
He sometimes went down to the local park with his daughter Nina , to give her a break from the same old toys she had. People normally didn't talk to him when he was there , but this was a large city and strangers don't really talk to each other here. The people who do talk to him are only asking what happened that resulted in him needing a eyepatch and those questions got old fast , the man approaching him on this day however seemed different. 

A young man of a average height with a slightly dead look in his eyes walks up to him, "do you know where the local craft store is?" Speaking very bluntly.

Looking at the man he did not seem to be the kind of person to go to the craft store, neither did Niles himself so why this guy was asking him was a mystery ." How am I supposed to know?" Confusion evident in voice. 

The blond man clarified " Look I know it's a odd question but I need to buy some specific stuff for gifts and I assumed your eyepatch was handmade . Honestly I dont even know what half the things I need to get are."

Niles somewhat sharply replies "I brought it from some indie gothic store, if you want to know where a craft store is go ask a old lady or something." And with that the blond man walked off and Niles assumed it would be the last time they would meet.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had pass since the encounter with the strange blonde man, and honestly Niles had forgotten all about that by now . He was doing his part time shift in the bar when that strange man reappeared, he had no desire to talk to him but you had to be a certain age to be in here.  
"Can you proof you are 21 please sir." Niles asked trying to be polite but stress showing.  
The blonde man passes over his passport "here"  
He was exactly 21 , but at least Niles found out his name was Leo.  
After taking back his passport, Leo went over to a empty table to sit alone with his drink. Meanwhile a pink haired woman wandered behind Niles nearly falling over before saying. " Not another anti social one. "

Leo continued to come to the bar over the next few months, and through some eavesdropping found out a bit about Nile's situation. Felicia the clumsy bar worker trying to gossip with him endlessly helped too. But it was this way that he learnt the bar would soon be closing because of different ownership.  
He knew that meant trouble for single father Niles so against his better judgement he walked over to a extremely glum looking Niles.  
" I have two extra rooms at my place, you can stay there for free if you like." 

Niles was stunned by the offer " You dont know me and you would do that? You know I have a child don't you?"

Leo nods and replies " I'm aware, part of the reason im offering , I'm not letting a child end up on the street."  
This made Niles cheer up a bit and with that they were roommates.

"How does someone your age afford a three bedroom house anyways? What's the catch?" Niles confused by Leo's wealth.  
"I inherited it from my father , awful man but at least he had a lot of money when he died." Leo seemed a bit too happy that his father died, Niles knew better to dig up people's unpleasant memories that are helping him so just said.

"Ok, thanks you've saved my family."


End file.
